Heavy Rain in Regular Show
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: Mordecai is living the perfect life, with his wife and two sons. But after a major disaster he falls deep into depression. After two years, something happens to his other son and is forced to go through five trials to save him. With Mordecai as Ethan, Eileen as Madison, Doug as Scott and Rigby as Norman in the search for the Origami Killer, before he takes another victim. (HUMANS)
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**Heavy Rain in Regular Show**

**Written by RegularShowMemorabilia**

**Inspired by several Heavy Rain and Regular Show Fanfictions.**

**Ideas from several Guests and Anonymous users.**

**Special Thanks to all the authors out there who have written amazing Regular Show and Heavy Rain stories for everyone else to read.**

**This Story will not be exactly the same as the game 'Heavy Rain' though it will be VERY similar. It's pretty much Heavy Rain with Regular Show Characters. Also these are HUMANISED characters, to stay canon to the game. Heavy Rain belongs to Quantic Dream and Sony, while Regular Show belongs to J.G. Quintel.**

**Enjoy!**

**Alright! Let's begin!**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

On a sunny Saturday morning, Mordecai woke up and arose from his bed, stretching and getting up. He walked over to the cupboard and looked inside, before closing it. "_I'd better take a shower and get dressed before I go downstairs."_ Mordecai thought. Mordecai noticed a note on the floor in front of his door. He picked up the note and began to read it. "Gone shopping, I'll pick up the kids from school at lunch time and then I'll come home to get things ready for Jake's birthday party, don't work too hard, I love you. Margaret."

Mordecai put the note on a nearby shelf and opened the door. He looked over at his pet bird, Ridgie. And stared at him for a few seconds, before walking into the bathroom. Mordecai took off his boxers and got into the shower, adjusting the valves and turning on the water, adjusting it until it was the perfect temperature. He began to wash himself, washing every part of his body. A few minutes later, after he was finished showering, he stepped out of the shower and picked up a nearby towel and began to dry himself.

After he finished drying himself, he put his boxers back on and walked back into his bedroom. He opened his cupboard and pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt. He put on his clothes and walked into his child's bedroom. He looked at the bunk bed which his two sons; Jake and Shane shared. He picked up a few juggling balls from a nearby cabinet and began to juggle. He put the balls back down after he finished and walked downstairs. _"I've got some time before Margaret and the kids come back…better get some work done."_ Mordecai thought to himself, glancing at his office.

Mordecai walked over to the office and began to sketch a large house. Mordecai was an architect, and a very good one at that. He finished his drawing and thought; _"There we go, this should be finished by Monday."_ Mordecai thought. Mordecai walked into the living room and picked up a book on Architecture and read it for a few minutes, before walking into the kitchen and making himself a cup of coffee. After he finished his coffee he glanced out the window and noticed a familiar car driving into the drive-way.

Mordecai stood a few feet from the front door and waited for it to open. A few seconds later, his two sons, Jake and Shane ran into the door and shouted; "Dad!" Before jumping on Mordecai. "Hey! Take it easy you're gonna knock me over." Mordecai smiled playfully. "So, this is your big day, huh?" Mordecai asked Jake. "Am I grown up now?" Jake asked. "Hmm…ten years old, that's not exactly grown up, but you're getting there." Mordecai smiled. "Now can I drive your car?!" Jake asked. "I think you're gonna have to wait a little while for that." Mordecai smiled.

Jake and Shane ran off and Margaret came through the door with her hands full. "Mordecai, can you please help me?" Margaret asked. "I'm coming." Mordecai replied, taking the grocery bags out of her hands and kissed her on the cheek. He sat the bags on the bench and backed off a little, so Margaret could pack away the groceries. "Urgh, they've been so excited since this morning, I could hardly keep them in line at the supermarket. How's your day been? Manage to get any work done?" Margaret asked, beginning to empty the bags. "I made some pretty good progress, only a few more minor alterations then I should be able to present the plans to the client." Mordecai replied.

"Urgh, I've got a billion things to do…it'll never be ready before Jake's pals arrive…can you please help me? There should some plates in the living room cupboard." Margaret asked. "Sure, no problem, leave it to me." Mordecai replied. Mordecai crouched beside the cupboard and tugged on the door, but it didn't budge. "That door is always sticking! Give it a good tug!" Margaret shouted. Mordecai pulled open the door with all his might, and it opened. "That's the set my mother gave us, be careful with it okay?" Margaret warned. "Don't worry, I wouldn't want to be involved in a diplomatic incident with your mother." Mordecai chuckled.

Mordecai set the table and put the plates on carefully, after he finished he looked out the window and saw Jake and Shane playing outside. _"I think I'll go outside and play with the kids._" Mordecai thought, walking outside. "That's it, I'm free as a bird!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Five minutes boys, okay? After that you gotta hurry because your friends are gonna be here soon." Margaret said. "Okay we promise mom!" Jake shouted. "Who wants to go first?" Mordecai asked. "Me first!" Jake shouted. "No, me first!" Shane shouted. "Easy fellas, you can both have a turn." Mordecai chuckled.

Mordecai chose Jake first and put his hands onto Jake's hands. "Okay, Jake, let's do the helicopter." Mordecai smiled, glancing at Shane who was smiling in the background. Mordecai picked Jake up and began to spin him around. About thirty seconds later, Mordecai put Jason down, who was dizzy after being spun around for a long time. Mordecai smiled at Jake and helped him to stop him stumbling. Mordecai glanced at Shane, who was eager. "It's my turn, now it's my turn!" Shane exclaimed. Mordecai picked Shane up and sat him on his shoulders, to give him a piggy-back ride.

"Okay Shane, hold on! Here we go!" Mordecai smiled, beginning to run around the backyard with Shane on his shoulders. After a few minutes, Mordecai put Shane down next to Jake. "Come on Dad! Show us how strong you are!" Jake shouted. "Yeah, show us your big muscles!" Shane shouted. "Okay, be careful, hang on." Mordecai said, crouching so Jake and Shane could get on each side of him. Mordecai wrapped his arms around Jake and Shane and began to pick them up off the ground. He did it for a good thirty seconds, before dropping them onto the ground. Shane and Jake applauded their Dad.

Jake walked over and picked up two plastic swords, while Shane backed away. Jake handed over a sword to Mordecai and got into a battle stance. "This time you're done for! You're gonna pay for your crimes, evil one!" Jake shouted, playfully. "Ha! Surrender weakling, say your prayers!" Mordecai shouted playfully back. Jake and Mordecai began to sword fight, dodging and blocking each other's attacks. "Come on Jake!" Shane warned. "Watch out!" Shane shouted. They continued to sword fight. "Attack, attack! Come on!" Shane applauded. Jake put his sword against Mordecai and tried to push him over, only to fail.

Mordecai went in for the final attack, but instead was blocked and fake-stabbed in the chest with the sword. "Hahahah! I got you!" Jake shouted in victory. "Foods read kids, you coming in?" Margaret asked. "We're coming!" Jake shouted. Mordecai laid on the ground in defeat. Mordecai got up and smiled, walking back into the house. "Shane? Lunch is ready!" Margaret called. "I'll go get him." Mordecai said. _"Why isn't Shane at the table? He should be around here somewhere."_ Mordecai thought to himself, walking upstairs.

He noticed Shane kneeling in front of Ridgie's bird cage and walked over to him. He crouched next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Shane? What's up…?" Mordecai asked. Shane was crying and looking at a dead bird on the floor in front of him. "It's Ridgie…he's dead…he's dead and it's all my fault…" Shane continued to cry. "No it's not, Shane. Of course it's not your fault…" Mordecai reassured Shane. "I'd give anything if he could come back to life…" Shane continued to cry. "You know Shane, there are some things that just have to happen…even if you don't want them to…" Mordecai comforted Shane. "It's not fair Dad…it's not fair…!" Shane exclaimed, continuing to cry. "I know…I know…" Mordecai sighed, pulling Shane into a hug.


	2. Chapter Two: The Mall

**Heavy Rain in Regular Show**

**Written by RegularShowMemorabilia**

**Chapter Two is upon us! And this is where shit begins to hit the fan!**

**Chapter Two: The Mall**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the middle of Twin Peaks. Mordecai and Margaret were taking Jake and Shane to the shops. On the way Jake and Shane played around for a while. After they arrived, Mordecai talked to Shane, while Jake talked to Margaret. Mordecai put Shane on his shoulders and played for a minute. "Oh! I'd like to have a quick look at some shoes for Shane, could you watch Jake for a minute? I promise we won't be long." Margaret asked. "Sure no problem." Mordecai replied, taking Shane off his shoulders and giving him to Margaret. "We're not going anywhere are we Jake?" Mordecai smiled and playfully poked Jake on the stomach, Jake mimicked this and smiled.

Jake began to walk off, as Mordecai watched Margaret and Shane enter the shoe store. He scratched his forehead and noticed that Jake wasn't next to him anymore. He noticed Jake walking towards a clown selling balloons. "Jake." Mordecai called. "Jake!" Mordecai raised his voice. A minute later, Jake stopped at the clown and Mordecai leant down to Jake's height. "Jake, you really shouldn't wander off like that you know…there's an awful lot of people in here…" Mordecai explained. "Please Dad can I have one? I would really love to have one, please Dad come on…" Jake pleaded, wanting to get a balloon. "Okay…let's go buy a balloon." Mordecai chuckled.

"Great!" Jake exclaimed, walking over to the clown. "Hey Champ! What's your name?" The clown asked. "Jake." Jake replied. "Which balloon would you like, Jake?" The clown asked. "Uhh….the red one!" Jake exclaimed, jumping with excitement. "There you go." The clown replied, getting the red balloon and passing it to Jake. "That'll be two dollars sir." The clown looked at Mordecai. Jake began to walk off. "Jake wait for me, wait for your Dad, son. It's really crowded in here." Mordecai warned.

Mordecai felt through his pockets but couldn't find his wallet. He eventually found it and handed over a five dollar note. "Keep the change." Mordecai said, turning around and noticing that Jake wasn't there. Margaret and Shane approached. "Urgh, it is _impossible_ to try on a pair of shoes with this crowd….where's Jake?" Margaret asked. "He was here a second ago…I bought him a balloon and when I turned around he just disappeared…" Mordecai explained. "Disappeared? What do you mean disappeared!?" Margaret asked, beginning to panic. "Stay here, I'll go get him, I'll be right back." Mordecai replied, walking off.

"Jake!" Mordecai shouted, searching the mall. He searched the video game store, the clothing stores, the skateboard store, almost every story on the second floor. He peered over the railing and looked below and saw Jake holding his balloon next to a carousel. _"Quick! I need to go downstairs NOW or I'm gonna lose him in the crowd!"_ Mordecai thought. Mordecai ran down the escalator, pushing past people who were going down. "Jake!" Mordecai shouted. Mordecai pushed through the crowd and noticed the red balloon, he followed it but lost it in a field of other balloons. He turned around and noticed a red balloon beside a black car inside the mall.

Mordecai walked over to the balloon and turned the kid around who was holding the balloon. "Oh, Jake you really had me scared there…" Mordecai began, before realising that it wasn't Jake. Mordecai looked around again and noticed the red balloon exiting the mall. Mordecai pushed through the crowd to get to the balloon, which was crossing the street. Mordecai was now in full panic mode. "Oh Shit…oh shit!" Mordecai cursed. He looked at the other side of the road and noticed Jake across the road. "Jake!" Mordecai shouted. "Dad!" Jake shouted back. Mordecai looked to his left and noticed a car coming towards them, he noticed Jake beginning to run across the street. "Jake! No!" Mordecai shouted, running towards Jake.

Mordecai jumped in front of the car to shield Jason from the impact, and got hit by the car. The lady in the car screamed in shock when Mordecai jumped in front of the car. Margaret ran over to Mordecai and Jason's motionless bodies and began to cry. Bystanders began to crowd around the bodies, while Shane watched from behind his mother, in shock. "Jake! Jake! Oh my god, no! No….no, Jake oh my god no…no…oh my god no…no…" Margaret cried over their bodies, Jake's grip of the balloon came loose and the balloon began to float into the sky.


	3. Chapter Three: Father and Son

**Heavy Rain in Regular Show**

**Written by RegularShowMemorabilia**

**Opening Credits: Mordecai Quintel starring as Ethan Mars, Rigby Salyers starring as Norman Jayden, Eileen starring as Madison Paige and Doug starring as Scott Shelby. **

**Inspiration: Playing Heavy Rain and watching Regular show, putting two and two together and here we are. **

**Ideas: RegularShowMemorabilia. **

**Thank you to all the Fans and Haters for inspiring me to make this story.**

**Copyright: Regular Show belongs to J.G. Quintel and Heavy Rain belongs to Quantic Dream and Sony.**

**Special Thanks to my five favourite authors, (Displayed on my profile) for the inspiration.**

**And here we open, on Heavy Rain.**

**Chapter Three: Father and Son**

Two Years Later.

A jet flies over the town of Twin Peaks. Rain continues to fall. Mordecai is waiting outside Shane's school for Shane. Shane came out and greeted his father after his father greeted him. "Hi Shane." Mordecai greeted. "Hi Dad." Shane replied, in a depressed tone. Mordecai sighed and walked towards the car, after Shane got into the back seat and closed the door. _"Heavy Rain…it's been the same for weeks."_ Mordecai thought to himself, getting into the car. He adjusted his rear-view mirror and glanced at Shane. _"Seems like he doesn't want to talk."_ Mordecai thought. _"I'm late…again…I know he doesn't like being the last one left at school…"_ Mordecai thought to himself, as he put his seatbelt on and put the key in the ignition.

Mordecai put the car in drive and began to drive home. A few minutes later they arrived home, Shane opened the door to the house and took off his jacket and put it on the back of the couch, then threw his backpack on the ground and jumped on the couch. Mordecai closed the door behind him as he got inside the house. He walked over to Shane and asked; "It's time for your snack, are you hungry?" "I guess…a…a little." Shane replied. "Let's see what we can find in the kitchen." Mordecai replied. Mordecai walked into the kitchen and grabbed a packet of chips from inside the cupboard and handed it over to Shane. "There Shane, there's your snack." Mordecai smiled. "Thanks Dad." Shane smiled back.

Mordecai walked upstairs and opened the door to his office. _"Nothing but dust and memories…stuff that takes me back…to the past…"_ Mordecai thought to himself. Mordecai sat on the office chair and wiped off the dust that was on top of the old picture he drew two years ago. He grabbed a television remote and switched on the nearby television. It was an old video that Mordecai had taken when Jake was still alive. "What do you want me to do?" Jake asked. "I don't know…Ah! Jake, tell me what you want to be when you grow up!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Hmm…I don't know…maybe an astronaut…or a football player, oh! I know! I'll be a dinosaur hunter!" Jake replied. "I'll make video games!" Shane said. "And here is the most beautiful woman in the whole world." Mordecai said, putting Margaret on camera. "Oh Mordecai! Stop…don't film me…you know I don't like it…" Margaret chuckled. "Hey, Dad! Let me show you how fast I can run!" Jake exclaimed. "Yeah, me too Dad! I can run really fast too!" Shaun said, running around with his brother and laughing.

Mordecai turned off the television and put the remote down. He put his head into his knees and began to cry. He cried for a few minutes and then walked out of the room. _"I'm sorry Jake…I'm so sorry…"_ Mordecai thought, walking down the stairs. Shane sneezed a few times after Mordecai came downstairs. "You've got a cold coming on…I'm gonna see if I can find some medicine for you." Mordecai said, walking upstairs and went into the bathroom.

He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a tablet box, he pushed out a small tablet and closed the medicine cabinet. Mordecai walked downstairs and handed over the tablet to Shane. "Here, take this, it'll make you feel better." Mordecai smiled. "Thanks Dad." Shane thanked, taking the tablet. Mordecai walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, he pulled out a bottle of alcohol and took a couple of sips, before putting it back into the fridge. Mordecai glanced at Shane.

"_Grace has Shane this weekend…it seems like he can't wait to get back to his mother…"_ Mordecai sighed. Mordecai looked at Shane's schedule and read; "4:30 Snack, 5:30 Dinner, 6:30 Homework and 8:00 Bed." Mordecai looked at the clock, it read; "5:23PM". Mordecai walked over to Shane and knelt against the couch. "Do you...want me to get you your dinner?" Mordecai asked. "Oh yeah! I'm really hungry!" Shane exclaimed. "Alright…I'll go see what we have, I'll call you when it's ready." Mordecai replied. Mordecai walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out a small box of microwavable chicken and vegetables and shut the fridge. He put the small box inside the microwave and waited for it to finish. The microwave beeped and Mordecai pulled out the small box and put it on the table. He picked up a plate and put it on the table. Then he grabbed a small knife and put the cooked food onto the plate, before throwing the empty box into the sink. "You can come now Shane, your meal is ready." Mordecai called. "I'm coming!" Shane replied, with excitement. Mordecai noticed a fruit bowl and picked up a few apples and began to juggle. Shane sat at the table and watched him juggle.

"Dad, I didn't know you could juggle…" Shane smiled. "I haven't practiced in a long time…" Mordecai replied, as he continued to juggle. "Do you think you could teach me too?" Shane asked. "Sure, I'll show you if you like." Mordecai replied, putting the apples back into the fruit bowl. Mordecai sat at the table next to Shane and watched him eat his meal. "Thanks Dad." Shane smiled, walking back over to the couch.

Mordecai walked over and sat next to Shane on the couch. "So…how's things at school? Is your teacher nice?" Mordecai asked. "Everything's fine Dad…" Shane interrupted. "Why don't we play together for a while?" Mordecai asked. "I'd rather watch TV." Shane shrugged. "Do you want to do your homework now?" Mordecai asked. "I'd rather keep watching TV, can we just do it later?" Shane asked. "Alright, but don't say a word to your mother, okay?" Mordecai asked. "Okay." Shane replied.

Mordecai walked over to the door and picked up some envelopes sitting on a small dresser beside the door. He threw away the junk mail letters, before he came upon a private letter, just for him. He opened the envelope and began to read it; "When the parents came home from church, all they're children were gone…they searched and called for them…they cried and begged…but it was all to no avail…the children have never been seen again." Mordecai left the letter on the dresser and glanced over at Shane, who was watching television. He picked up a nearby newspaper and read it; "Origami Killer strikes again, seventh victim identified, Modus Operandi proves that this is another killing by the Origami Killer, Jeremy Bowles has been found on a patch of wasteland, with his face covered in mud, an orchid on his chest and an origami in his hand…" The newspaper read.

Mordecai dropped the newspaper in shock. _"I've…I've seen that face before…" _Mordecai thought. Mordecai ignored that thought and decided to do a couple of jobs around the house until 7:00. A while later, Mordecai finished his last job and went to the bathroom. He unzipped his fly and began to use the toilet. After he finished, he put his junk back in and re-zipped his fly again. He flushed the toilet and went back outside to Shane, who was asleep on the couch. Mordecai looked at the clock, it was 9PM. _"Shane's asleep, Man it's late…I didn't even realise the time flying by…he can't stay here…I'll put him in his bed."_ Mordecai thought to himself.

Mordecai picked Shane up. "Come on little man…it's time for bed…" Mordecai smiled at a sleeping Shane. Mordecai walked upstairs with his son in his hands. He laid Shane onto his bed and put on Shane's pyjamas while he was asleep. Mordecai closed the blinds and sat on Shane's bed. Mordecai fluffed Shanes' pillow and tucked him in. He planted a little kiss on his forehead and was about to leave before he noticed a drawing on the table. He looked at the drawing and was disappointed when he looked at it. It was a picture of when Jake got killed by the car.

Mordecai sighed and closed the door slowly. _"I'm not tired, I'll go downstairs and get some fresh air."_ Mordecai thought to himself. Mordecai walked downstairs and noticed water was flowing under the door. He looked out the window and noticed that the water level was above the house. Mordecai was about to open the door, before he was washed away by the water. Mordecai woke up and noticed that he was in an upside down house, filled with water. He was swimming around without a purpose. After a few minutes, he noticed the body of a child. He tapped the child on the shoulder and brought him around so he could see him.

It was Jeremy Bowles, the kid from the paper. Mordecai screamed in shock, then he woke up. In the middle of a deserted street. He turned his head, wondering what just happened. Mordecai noticed he had an origami in his hand, in the shape of a dog, the same origami the origami killer leaves in the hands of his victims. Mordecai began to walk slowly down the empty street. _"What the heck is happening to me!? I must be going crazy…"_ Mordecai thought to himself. As he walked down the street, a street sign came into view; "Carnaby Corner North".


	4. Important Author's Note

Author's Note: If you wish to be inside this story, review this story and tell me which character from Regular Show should be a character in this story, like Susan Bowles and The Doc and Paco and so on. Also! Review and don't forget to PM me for ideas or if you want to be in one of my stories! Now let's continue the story!


	5. Chapter Four: Sleazy Place

**Heavy Rain in Regular Show**

**Written by RegularShowMemorabilia**

**The Fourth Chapter already! I'm pleased with myself. :D Now before you ask, Lauren Winter has already been taken as Celia. (There's no fucking way I'm adding CJ in here. :3)**

**Here we go, let's introduce our second character, Doug, the private investigator who is really good at sorting out crimes and cases, as long as he gets to bed with the local women. His goal is to bang as many women as possible, let's see if he achieves it.**

**Chapter Four: Sleazy Place**

A very old vintage car, a 1940's car, arrived in front of a motel and a large man, called Doug exited the car, wearing a coat that a private investigator would wear. Doug opened the door to the motel and began to walk towards the reception. _"Been looking for weeks…hope I hit pay-dirt this time…though the guy at the desk should be able to help."_ He thought. He put his hands on the counter of the reception. "Celia Winter, ring any bells?" Doug asked. "Nope, can't say it does." The receptionist replied. Doug pulled out a 20 Dollar note and threw it onto the desk. "Oh…that Celia Winter…take the stairs, second floor last door on the left at the end of the corridor." The receptionist said, taking the note. _"Guess I'd better take the stairs._" Doug thought. Doug walked up the stairs and arrived on the second floor. He arrived at Celia's door and knocked.

Celia answered the door and said; "Sorry, I only see clients by appointment." Beginning to close to the door. "Wait!" Doug exclaimed, stopping her from shutting the door. Celia opened the door. "Its 50 bucks, I don't kiss and I don't do weird shit." Celia explained. "Fine by me." Doug replied. "Put your money on the table, you have ten minutes, when the alarm rings, it's over, okay?" Celia explained. _"Ha, she thinks I'm a client…I'd better play my cards right if I want to squeeze anything out of her."_ Doug thought to himself. "Well, you should take your clothes off and get naked, if we're gonna do this, we should get it over with. Though…I do think you'd be good in bed…but we haven't got all day." Celia lied on the bed seductively. _"Even though I do want to…I can't."_ Doug thought to himself, Doug shivered for a second, imagining what he could do to her. He shook those thoughts away and replied.

"Even though it's tempting…for someone like you…I'm not a customer." Doug explained. "Oh, shit a Cop…well, what do you want, a freebee, is that it?" Celia asked, with disgust. "Tempting, but no. My name is Doug Shablowski, I'm a private detective. I'm investigating the case of the Origami Killer, I came here just to ask some questions about Johnny." Doug explained. "I've told all the police and I have nothing to add, leave me alone." Celia replied. "The killer is walking around, free as we speak! He'll kill again if he isn't arrested." Doug tried to convince her. "My Johnny's dead so what difference does it make?!" Celia questioned.

"I understand Celia…I know what you're going through…" Doug began. "Oh, you do? You know what it's like to find your own son's body on a wasteland? No, I'm afraid you don't have any idea on what I'm going through, Mr Shablowski." Celia replied with disgust. "I bought ten minutes of your time didn't I…? All I'm asking is that you use that time to answer some questions…" Doug crossed his arms. "You want to pay me to talk about my son is that it? You may buy my body Doug, but my son is not for sale. Get out of here. GET THE FUCK OUT!" Celia shouted, pointing to the door. Doug sighed and began to leave.

"Well, if you remember anything, or if you wanna come over for…some fun…give me a call." Doug sighed, putting his business card on the table, before leaving the room. Doug closed the door behind him and began to walk down the corridor, before he couldn't breathe. He was having an asthma attack. He fumbled through his pockets to try to find his puffer. He eventually found it and began to push the button, releasing air into his lungs. _"Goddamn Asthma…can't breathe when it rains."_ Doug thought to himself. Doug was about to go before he noticed a man knocking on Celia's door.

"Celia? Come on Celia open up baby! It's me!" He said, knocking on the door. Celia opened the door and asked; "Donny G, what are you doing here? I told you I don't want to see you anymore!" Celia exclaimed. "I'm sorry doll, but I really wanted to see ya…" The man pushed himself into Celia's place. _"That guy just forced himself into Celia's place…I better go back, that guy might kill her."_ Doug thought to himself. He put his puffer back in his pocket and began to hear screams. He ran to Celia's door and began to knock. "_It sounds like the room is getting rearranged, and not in a good way."_ Doug thought to himself.

He knocked a second time, this time getting an answer. "What do you want, asshole!?" Donny asked, opening the door slightly. "Celia? Is everything alright?" Doug asked, peeking into the room, noticing her lying down on the ground. "She's just swell, now beat it loser!" Donny shouted, shutting the door. _"I guess this guy needs a lesson from the school of hard knocks…_" Doug thought to himself, kicking Celia's door open. "You again!? Well if you're looking for trouble you found it! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!" Donny shouted, pushing Doug against the wall. He slammed the door on Doug and attempted to push him into a glass mirror, but Doug ended up pushing Donny into the mirror instead of him. Donny grabbed Doug by the neck and pushed him against the table, trying to smash his head against the table. Doug desperately tried to get him off, kicked him in the leg. He grabbed a nearby bottle and hit Donny in the head with it, stunning him. Donny pushed Doug against the fridge and threw a few punches, all of them however, Doug dodged, Donny pushed Doug into the counter, and then Doug picked Donny up and pushed him into the table, knocking him and the table over. Donny picked up the bottle and smashed it, turning it into a deadly weapon. "Donny, Stop or I'll call the cops! Troy I will call the cops!" Celia threatened.

Donny tried to hit Doug with the bottle, but failed. Doug knocked the bottle out of his hand and began to repeatedly punch him, Donny threw him against the wall and picked up a lamp. "Donny, No!" Celia shouted. Donny kept trying to hit Doug with the lamp but failed. Doug punched Donny in the face and stunned him, knocking him over. "I'll see you again asshole…" Donny muttered, leaving the room. "Are you alright…?" Celia asked. "Better than him I guess…who was he?" Doug asked. "An ex-client who thinks he owns me, he was getting violent and I told him I didn't want to see him anymore." Celia explained. "Well, you should be careful, he'll probably be back. I'd get some protection, in case he comes back and tries to rape you again." Doug warned, beginning to leave.

"Mr Shablowski?" Celia asked. "Yeah?" Doug asked, hoping that she wanted to be bedded. "Thanks." Celia smiled. Doug sighed with disappointment but smiled at her. Doug walked down the corridor, gripping his head, even though he was in pain after that fight, he was happy he had protected Celia.


	6. Chapter Five: Crime Scene

**Heavy Rain in Regular Show**

**Written by RegularShowMemorabilia**

**Now we introduce the third character, Rigby, the FBI investigator and drug addict.**

**Chapter Five: Crime Scene**

A car arrived beside a large stretch of wasteland, where dozens of police officers were out with flashlights looking for clues. The car stopped and the man inside, by the name of Rigby, his hands began to shake. He stopped them from shaking and exited the car. He walked over towards the crime scene, but he was stopped by a police officer. "This zone is sectioned off sir, please step back." The Police officer said. "Agent Rigby Salyers, FBI." Rigby replied. "Do you have a badge or something, Mr Salyers?" The police officer asked. "Yeah, yeah of course." Rigby replied. Rigby pulled out his ID and showed him. "Check, you can pass." The police officer moved out of the way and Rigby climbed over the 'police line, do not cross' tape. But stopped for a second and asked; "I'm looking for lieutenant Skips. Is he around?" Rigby asked. "I saw him arrive earlier, he's here somewhere." The police officer replied. "Thanks." Rigby thanked.

Rigby walked over to the crime scene and put on his sunglasses. "Agent 74145 Rigby Salyers, October 4th 2011, time is…8:14AM." Rigby spoke to himself. His glasses were from the FBI, they were glasses that could be used to search for clues. Rigby began to scan the wasteland, looking for small clues. He managed to find some orchid pheromones. "The orchid pollen is quickly disintegrating because of the rain, but there's more pollen in the direction of the body." Rigby told himself. Rigby looked over at the railroad tracks nearby and noticed some blood on it. _"_ARI comment, traces of blood detected on the railroad tracks." Rigby recorded. Rigby walked over to a nearby fence and noticed more blood.

"ARI comment, traces of blood detected on the fence behind the railroad line." Rigby recorded. He noticed a small dirt mound, which went up a few feet. Rigby began to climb, but slipped and got dirt all over his suit. _"My Suit! Son of a bitch!"_ Rigby thought to himself. Rigby tried to climb up, this time succeeding. After he got up, he noticed he was beside a freeway, he used the ARI to find some footprints and some tire tracks. "Chevrolet Malibu 83 tire tracks…could this be the killer's car?" Rigby asked himself. He looked at the footprints and said; "There's a good chance they're the killer's."

He was about to go back down, before a car came past and splashed Rigby in a massive puddle of water. Rigby got up off the ground and stuck his finger up at the driver. Rigby climbed down the dirt mound slowly, carefully and slowly. After a few minutes, he made it down safely. Rigby noticed a small tent, where the body was being kept. He walked over and opened the tent, before he was stopped by a man. "Hey! What're you doing?" The man asked. Rigby immediately recognised this man to be lieutenant Skips. "Lieutenant Skips? I'm Rigby Salyers from the FBI, I went by your office this morning, and they'd told me you'd be here." Rigby explained.

"Well, if you're looking for rain, dead bodies and highways you've come to the right place. Hey, Frank, can you tell that asshole with the bulldozer to stop for five minutes? I can't hear myself think here." Skips asked. "Yes, Lieutenant." Frank replied. Skips began to walk away. "Well, are you coming Rigby?" Skips asked. "So…what happened?" Rigby asked. "Some guy, taking his dog for a piss found the body at 6 o'clock this morning. We don't know much more right now. Based on what we've seen it looks like the work of the Origami Killer." Skips explained. "Any witnesses?" Rigby asked. "None yet, given the neighbourhood, I'd be surprised if anyone saw anything." Skips replied. "Any news on the coroner?" Skips asked a nearby police officer.

"He's on his way lieutenant." The police officer replied. "We've been waiting for an hour, for fuck's sake!" Skips exclaimed. Skips continued to walk with Rigby. "There are a lot of people on the crime scene, aren't you worried your men might destroy some clues?" Rigby asked. "You don't find proof sitting behind a desk, and we're not in the habit of trampling things into the ground, even if we're not in the FBI." Skips replied. "No, no, no of course not, that's not what I meant." Rigby reassured. "Tony, I don't wanna see a single shit-stirring journalist within a mile of here, you got it?" Skips asked. "Ye lieutenant." Tony replied.

"Do we know the cause of death?" Rigby asked. "There are no marks on the body, chances is that he was drowned, like the others." Skips answered. "Has the time of death been established?" Rigby asked. "Based on the rigor mortis, must be six hours ago, we should know more when the coroner gets a look." Skips replied. "Listen, I'm a little busy here, why don't we discuss later, back at the office?" Skips asked. "No problem, I understand, do you mind if I have a look around?" Rigby asked. "Be my guest. And Rigby, come and see me if you find anything, we're on the same team now." Skips smiled.

Skips walked off and Rigby walked back over to the body tent. He opened the entrance to the tent and studied the body. "The victim is Jeremy Bowles, declared missing five days ago. See reference file." Rigby told himself. "His face is covered with mud, like all the other victims." Rigby continued. "An Orchid was placed on the victim's chest." Rigby continued. "A small origami figure in the right hand, fingers were probably closed after the time of death." Rigby told himself. "A small wound on the left leg, the blood is identical to the blood on the railroad tracks and the fence." Rigby continued. Rigby got up and shut the entrance. _"I think I've seen all there is to see."_ Rigby told himself. Rigby walked over to Skips. "I'm gonna leave, I'll see you in the office, right?" Rigby asked. "Okay, see you later." Skips replied. Rigby walked back towards his car, under the police tape, past the police officers and journalists and back into his car. He opened and closed his door and sat in the driver's seat. He put the key into the ignition and put the car in drive. Rigby then drove off, as the rain continued to pour.


	7. Chapter Six & Seven: Shrink And the Park

**Heavy Rain in Regular Show**

**Written by RegularShowMemorabilia**

**This Chapter is about Shane and Mordecai in the Park.**

**Chapter Six and Seven: The Shrink and The Park**

Mordecai's eyes opened a second time. He was lying on a seat, under a projector, he was looking at pictures and saying what they looked like to him. "A Bat." Mordecai said. The projection changed. "A Fox." Mordecai said. The projection changed again. "Two faces….back to back." Mordecai said. The projection changed. This projection frightened him. "Death…death…" Mordecai said. The shrink pressed a button and all the blinds in the room opened, making it brighter inside the room. Mordecai got up and sat on the side of the seat. "I have the results of your MRI scans, everything seems to be normal, there's no physical damage from the accident." The Shrink said. "However, I'm worried about your psychological condition, I know it's not easy but you need to start over Mordecai. You're not responsible for what happened." The Shrink continued. "It's my fault Jake is dead…he'd still be alive if I was looking out for him." Mordecai sat down on a chair behind the desk with the Shrink. "It was an accident, accidents happen every day. You can't blame yourself forever for your son's death." The shrink replied.

"How is Shane?" The shrink asked. "He's a very solitary kid you know, very focused within himself. He's really close to his mother…with me he's more…distant." Mordecai replied. "And what about you Mordecai, how do you feel?" The shrink asked. "I…no longer want to live…I have no reason to continue." Mordecai replied. "Not even for your son, Shane?" The shrink asked, shocked. "I couldn't save Jake….Shane doesn't need a father like me." Mordecai replied, looking at the ground. "Is there something else you wanted to tell me, Mordecai?" The shrink asked. Suddenly, Mordecai remembered the black-out he had a couple of weeks back. "No…no…" Mordecai replied.

An alarm beeped on the shrink's desk. "That's it for this session, we'll continue this conversation next week." The Shrink said, turning off the alarm. Mordecai took the shrink's ear piece off of his head and handed it over to the shrink. "You were lucky, Mordecai, it's very rare to survive such a traumatic accident." The shrink said, trying to reassure Mordecai. Mordecai glared at the shrink and said; "I don't feel exactly lucky, doctor."

Mordecai left the room, while the shrink looked at Mordecai and felt sorry for him.

Later that day, Mordecai was sitting on a park bench in the park with Shane. "Aren't you going to go play with the other kids?" Mordecai asked. "I don't feel like it." Shane replied. "Do you want to eat something?" Mordecai asked. Shane just shrugged and continued to sit there. "How did things go at school today?" Mordecai asked. "I was punished because I didn't do my homework." Shane replied. "I'm sorry Shane, next time we'll really pull it together, okay?" Mordecai smiled. Mordecai looked over at Shane and sighed. "Is something the matter Shane?" Mordecai asked. "No…I'm alright." Shane lied. Mordecai sighed and got off the bench. _"Shane used to love going to the park…but that was before…with Jake…"_ Mordecai thought to himself.

He noticed a boomerang hanging out of his backpack and took it out. "A boomerang? Do you know how to use it?" Mordecai asked. "No, I can never make it come back." Shane replied. "Can I give it a try?" Mordecai asked. Shane nodded and watched Mordecai. Mordecai got in a throwing stance and threw the boomerang. Shane watched the boomerang go a fair way. Mordecai caught the boomerang when it came back. Shane applauded his dad after he caught it. Mordecai repeated this a second time, got in a throwing stance and threw it. He caught it. "Wow! You did it, Dad!" Shane congratulated. "Do you wanna give it a try?" Mordecai asked. "I'll never be able to do it." Shane replied. "Don't worry, let's try together. Now the main thing is, to get the right position at the beginning…now you gotta throw it straight, and a little to the right." Mordecai said, handing over the boomerang to Shane.

Mordecai helped Shane get into a good stance and said; "Now…throw it!" Shane threw the boomerang and waited for it. Sure enough, it came back and Shane caught it. "I did it! I did it, Dad!" Shane laughed, and hugged Mordecai. "Good Job, Shane, see? That wasn't so hard." Mordecai smiled. Shane broke off the hug and ran around with the boomerang for a few seconds, before putting it back into his backpack. _"He seems to be having fun…it's been a long time since I've seen that smile…_" Mordecai thought to himself. Mordecai walked over to the see-saw and said; "I haven't been on a see-saw in a long time…what do you think?" "Yeah!" Shane exclaimed, running over to the see-saw and getting on it. Mordecai got on the other side of the see-saw. "Come on Dad! Make me fly!" Shane laughed. Mordecai pushed down on the see saw, causing Shane's side to rise up. He did it again, and again, and again, and again. Shane enjoyed every second of it. Shane was laughing and enjoying it. After it finished. Shane got off the see-saw and smiled at Mordecai.

Mordecai walked over to the merry-go-round and said; "How about that merry-go-round? I bet I could push you so hard you wouldn't be able to stay on it." "Great!" Shane exclaimed, running over to the merry-go-round and sitting on it. "Hold tight!" Mordecai warned, beginning to run and spin the merry-go-round. After about 30 seconds, he left go and watched it spin. After a little while, it stopped and Shane got off. "Whoah…I think my head is spinning…" Shane laughed. "Good training for astronauts though!" Mordecai smiled. Mordecai walked over to the nearby vendor, who was selling packets of chewies. "I'd like a packet of…strawberry flavoured chewies please." Mordecai said. "That's a dollar." The man behind the vendor said, handing over the packet. Mordecai handed over a 1 dollar note and walked over to Shane. "Hey! I got you some chewies!" Mordecai smiled. "I hate strawberry…" Shane sighed. Shane instantly felt guilty and took the packet out of Mordecai's hands. "Thanks, it was nice of you anyway." Shan smiled.

"_Should have known he doesn't like strawberry…don't even know my own son anymore…"_ Mordecai thought. Mordecai noticed an empty swing and said; "Do you want to play on the swing? I'll push you." Mordecai asked. "Okay." Shane replied. Shane walked over and got on the swing, while Mordecai got behind the swing and pulled it up. He let it go and began to push. Once. Twice. "Come on Dad! Higher!" Shane exclaimed. Shane laughed, while Mordecai continue to push. "Wooo!" Shane laughed. After it was over, Shane thanked Mordecai and said; "That was cool!"

"Looks like rains coming, I think we'd better go." Mordecai said. "Okay." Shane replied. Shane ran over and got his backpack, Mordecai followed. "You know, sometimes I remember before, you know, when Jake was still here…sometimes I wish that things could be the way it was before." Shane said, putting on his backpack. "Me too Shane, me too." Mordecai sighed. Shane and Mordecai walked towards the exit, Shane stopped and asked; "Dad, can I have on the carousel? Can I?" "Sure, pick a horse and get on, I'll get a ticket." Mordecai replied. He went over to the ticket booth for the carousel and bought a ticket. "One please." Mordecai asked. "That's a dollar." The vendor in the booth said. Mordecai handed over a dollar and got a ticket. He walked over to Shane, who was on the horse. Until Mordecai noticed something was wrong, the ground began to shake and he noticed a large tsunami approaching the park. The tsunami got closer and washed everything away.

A few minutes later, Mordecai found himself in another upside down house, like before. With the same principles. But when he turned the body around, it was the body of his own son, Shane. He was shocked and tried to swim away, but the water's force was too strong, and he was pulled into the ocean. Mordecai closed his eyes and the blackout ended.


	8. Chapter Eight: Where's Shane?

**Heavy Rain in Regular Show**

**Written By RegularShowMemorabilia**

**This is a short chapter, based around a small chapter in the game.**

**Mordecai has just had another blackout! And he's in the same place he was in his last blackout!  
But where's Shane? He's been left alone at the park!**

**Chapter Eight: Where's Shane?**

Mordecai opened his eyes and noticed a truck heading straight for him, he dived out of the way and laid on the ground for a few seconds. He was at Carnaby Corner North again. He got up and just noticed that Shane wasn't there. _"Shane, where's Shane?"_ Mordecai asked himself. _"No I don't believe it…I couldn't have…"_ Mordecai thought to himself. But he stood there in shock for only a second, realising that Shane was alone in the park. _"I've got to find Shane, I left him alone in the park."_ Mordecai thought to himself. Mordecai began to run towards the pack. "Shane!" He shouted. "Shane!" He shouted again. A few seconds later he arrived at the park, stricken with panic, he tries to find Shane. "Shane!" He calls. "Shane!" He calls again. _"His backpack's still here but where's Shane?"_ Mordecai asked himself when he noticed Shane's backpack. "Shane!" Mordecai shouted. He continued to search the park, desperately trying to find his son. "Shane where are you!? Shane!? Shane!? Shane!" Mordecai calls. _"The house, he must have gone back to the house!"_ Mordecai thought to himself, leaving the park.

A few minutes later, Mordecai sprinted down to his house and opened the door. _"He's here he's gotta be here somewhere."_ Mordecai thought to himself. He searched through every room, shouting Shane's name. He searched the backyard and the front yard. He went into Shane's room and shouted his name. He ran out the door, having been defeated. He fell to his knees on the street and noticed he had an origami figure in his hand. He dropped the figure onto the ground. "SHHHAAAANNNNNEE!" Mordecai shouted, beginning to cry. Rain continued to pour, as Mordecai cried on that empty street.


End file.
